Happy Birthday Okami
by AisteachSam
Summary: It's Okami's birthday and Zetsu has a present for her. This is a present for a friend of mine and it is her Okami is her oc. ZetsuxOC


The teen was walking around the Akatsuki base looking for her boyfriend. It was her birthday but she didn't tell anyone, nor was she going to. She was simply seeking his company. She sensed him phasing out of the floor behind her. Two arms hugged her from behind and pulled her into the man's chest. "Well hello Zetsu" Okami purred.

"Aw how did you know **we snuck up on you and everything**" both sides of Zetsu purred back at the white haired woman.

"I can feel presences remember?" Okami said turning in his arms to hug half black half white man back.

"Oh right **we forgot**" Zetsu laughed a bit hugging her back. Okami smiled up at him.

"So what do you want to do?" Okami asked.

"It's completely up to you" Zetsu said smiling down at her.

"Can we go outside and enjoy the nice warm weather?" Okami asked

"Of course we can" Zetsu answered. Okami smiled big and walked to the entrance of the base with Zetsu following her. Okami opened the door and stepped out into the bright sunshine. She smiled big as she bathed in the light.

"Ah, so warm" she said smiling. Zetsu smiled watching her as he walked out of the base. Okami turned to him and took his hand, "come on lets go for a walk," she said. Zetsu gripped her hand smiling and they started to walk.

"You know Okami **we found out something very interesting**" Zetsu said after walking for a little while.

"What?" Okami asked looking at her lover.

"Today is your birthday is it not?" Zetsu asked.

Okami blinked "yeah it is but how did you know?" she asked.

"We **have our ways**," Zetsu said smirking a bit.

"I see," Okami said.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Zetsu asked.

"I didn't feel like it," Okami said simply.

"Ok we see," Zetsu said.

"Want to head back? It's getting dark and cold" Okami said.

Zetsu chuckled at how much Okami didn't like the cold "Yes **let's go**" he said holding her hand. They turned back and started walking to the base.

"Oh I have to do laundry tonight" Okami sighed remembering her chore.

"We can help you with that" Zetsu said.

"Thank you," Okami smiled. Zetsu smiled back at her then they walk into the base and to the laundry room. Okami took some dirty clothes and put them in the washer. Zetsu helped by picking up the rest and putting them in. Okami smiled at him and started to sing as she added the soap and turned it on. Zetsu smiled and listened to Okami's beautiful voice as they walked out to the living room to wait for the clothes. Deidara, Tobi and Eri heard her singing; each came into the room to listen to her. Okami finished the song and looked at her audience clapping for her.

"Really good Sempai," Eri said.

"Yeah it was," Tobi said agreeing with his girlfriend. Deidara nodded.

"It was wonderful," Zetsu said.

"Thank you all," Okami smiled. Sasori's voice was heard calling for Deidara the blonde waved good bye and went to the puppet master that was summoning him for Jashin knows what reason. A buzzer sounded indicating the washer was done. Okami sighed and went to get up.

"Here Sempai we can take care of the laundry," Eri said.

"Yeah," Tobi agreed.

"You guys don't-" Okami cut herself off and looked at Zetsu, "Did you tell them?" she asked him.

"Well, Okami you have to understand… well… **Eri is good at getting information**" Zetsu admitted. Eri smiled a bit.

"Come on Sempai I understand why you don't want us to know so let us just do the laundry for you at least," Eri said grinning at her, "you and Zetsu-san can have some time together."

"Well thank you Eri, you're so sweet" Okami smiled at the other white haired girl.

"You're welcome," Eri responded.

"Come on Eri-chan lets go," Tobi said. Eri nodded.

"Well happy birthday Sempai," they both said a bit quietly, and then walked to the laundry room together. Zetsu smiled then wrapped his arms around Okami, "mmm" he purred.

"mmm" Okami purred back leaning against him, "so how did she force it out of you?" she asked smirking a bit.

"Let's just say she can be intimidating when she wants to be **she didn't do anything if that's what you're thinking**" Zetsu said.

"I know she isn't like that, I was just asking" Okami said. Zetsu smiled a bit and nodded. He leaned in to kiss her, a kiss that Okami was more than glad to return.

Okami turned in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck as Zetsu wrapped his arms around her waist. Zetsu licked her bottom lip for entry; Okami moaned and let him in. Zetsu slid his tongue into her mouth and licked her's making her moan more. She pulled herself closer to him as he explored every inch of her mouth. They broke the kiss and panted. "Want to move to more **appropriate settings**?" Zetsu asked panting a little.

"Oh Jashin yes" Okami panted a bit getting horny. Zetsu picked her up and quickly went to her room passing Tobi and Eri on the way.

"Something tells me it's going to be loud tonight," Eri said watching them go into the room. Tobi could only nod.

Zetsu walked into the room, closing the door behind him and put Okami down on the bed. He climbed on top of her and kissed her. Okami kissed back and licked at her lover's bottom lip. Zetsu moaned and let her in. Okami explored his mouth until he started tongue wrestling with her, chasing her tongue back into her mouth where they wrestled again. Okami eventually gave in and let Zetsu have control. Zetsu gently pushed her down into the bed licking at Okami's tongue and exploring her mouth. They broke the kiss for air.

"mmm you're such a good kisser" Okami purred.

"mmm thank you **you're very good too**," Zetsu smirked leaning in at her neck and licking it. Okami moaned as he licked and gently nibbled at her neck.

"Zetsu I want more," Okami moaned getting hornier. Zetsu pulled away and nodded. Both of them started taking off their clothes. Okami finishes and laid back on the bed, when Zetsu finished he crawled in top of her. He looked her over taking in the beautiful sight of her body, and then he leaned down and licked at her nipple. Okami moaned as he took it into his mouth and sucked on it. He sucked harder as his hand went over her stomach and down to her entrance. His finger roamed around her entrance and started to slide in and out. Okami moaned as Zetsu's fingers worked its way faster and deeper into her body. "M-More Zetsu" she moaned.

Zetsu nodded ad took out his fingers replacing them with his length. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes" she said. Okami moaned loudly as Zetsu thrust into his lover's body. "mmm" she moaned. Zetsu started to thrust harder as Okami moaned louder. "Zetsu!" she moaned his name again and again in ecstasy.

"Ah! Okami" Zetsu moaned thrusting as hard as he could.

They kept at it for over an hour moaning and kissing until finally Okami reached her climax. "I'm so close!" Okami moaned

"Us too!" Zetsu moaned keeping his pace. Moaning Okami cummed on Zetsu's member and hips, she was closely followed by Zetsu shooting his hot seed deep into her body. Panting Zetsu pulled out and lay next to Okami. Okami groaned at the loss of his length inside of her, and then she cuddled up to Zetsu panting. Zetsu panted and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him.

"Happy birthday Okami," he said when his breathing returned to normal.

"Thank you" she said her own breathing returning to normal. She kissed him on the cheek, "it was just what I wanted," she smiled. Zetsu smiled big and cuddled her even closer to him. "We love you Okami" he said.

"I love you too" Okami said resting her head on his chest. They smiled at each other then each fell asleep keeping the other close.


End file.
